This proposal is designed to establish three programs with the expressed purpose of increasing the number of underrepresented minority students enrolled in and successfully completing doctoral degrees, particularly in the graduate departments and programs at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA). To achieve this goal, three avenues are proposed. Program #1, the Summer Minority Research Fellowship Program, will provide l6 minority undergraduate students a) a two month research experience at the UTHSCSA in one of eight disciplines (Biochemistry, Cellular and Structural Biology, Microbiology, Molecular Medicine, Nursing, Pharmacology, Physiology and Radiological Sciences) and b) a formal course to aid them in their preparation for the graduate record examination (GRE). Program #2, the Work-Study-Career-Enhancement Program, will identify 8 minority postbaccalaureate students and a) employ them part-time (50%) as research technicians in one of the aforementioned department/programs at the UTHSCSA, b) enroll them in graduate-level course work at the UTHSCSA and c) have them take a formal GRE preparation course. Program #3, the Doctoral Bridge Program, will enroll 6 minority students in Master's level studies in the fields of biology or chemistry in the School of Science at Southwest Texas State University. While completing their degree, they will be provided the opportunity to conduct a portion of their research with faculty at the UTHSCSA and to enroll in graduate-level course work on the UTHSCSA campus. It is anticipated that each program with its individual, unique focus, will place the participants in a more competitive position for future doctoral studies.